Durmstrang
by CLC
Summary: Hermione gets back together with Viktor. She visits him at Durmstrang as he has gotten a job as a teacher. She only finds out that someone she thought was dead is still alive.
1. The Break up

It was early afternoon and lunch had just finished at Hogwarts. Hermione , Ron , Harry , Neville , Luna , and Ginny were all heading for their next classes. Both Ron and Hermione had Charms next. So, they strolled towards Fillius Flitwick's classroom. ( By the way they are dating.) " Would you like to go out sometime Friday?" asked Hermione. "Hrmph." said Ron. " So ypu don't want to go out with me?!" asked Hermione in shock , taking a few steps away from Ron. " Yes-No...I mean-Ugh!" Ron horribley replied. " I guess we're breaking up!" said Hermione , who had now caught alot of peoples' attention. She ran off softley crying to herself. Now , some kids were staring at Ron. " What're you looking at?" he said in a mean voice. The other people in the hall quickly scattered as it was time for their next class. " Sons of btches!" muttered Ron as he quickly walked into his Charms class. 


	2. A letter from Viktor

Hermione was heading towards the Common Room to do her hoework when an owl flew down the corridor and dropped a note into her hands.It was from Viktor Krum. The note said:  
Dear Hermione,

Oh, how I do miss you. It's been a long time since I last saw you. So , would you like to go out to dinner tonight? Afterwards we could go to Durmstrang and you can meet my students. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Flying. Hope to see you tonight. I'll pick you up at 7p.m.

Love , Viktor P.S. I teach might classes. ( In case you were wondering.)

Hermione , who had read the note as she walked to the Common Room , was now rushing up the stairs to get ready. It was 6 o'clock. Viktor would be there in an hour. 


	3. The Dinner Date

It was 6:58 and Hermione was eagerly waiting for Viktor to arrive. It was now 6:59. He should show up really soon , thought Hermione. At exactly 7pm Viktor krum showed up. " Hermone, how nice to see you again!" he said, giving her a hug. " You said my name right ." said Hermione with a smile on her face. " Well, I had to do some studying to become a proffessor." he said blushing a little. The two of them headed off towards the resturant.

Meanwhile , upstairs in the boys dormitory , Ron was sitting on his bed muttering curses and tossing items around. "What's your problem?: asked Harry when Ron took his Transfiguration book and threw it at the wall. "That wretched Viktor Krum took Hermione out to dinner." said Ron. " Wow , you must fee--" " And then he's taking her to Durmstrang! I mean talk about you know what." said Ron cutting off harry's sarcastic statement. " Why do all the girls pour over him. 'Oh Viktor , your sooo handsome.Oh Viktor, I love you.' Eh. Give me a break!" said Ron irritably. Harry, ignoring Ron, finished his homework.

"So what would you like to order?" said the waiter. " Um...I will have the chicken salad with a butterbeer." said Hermione. " And I'll have a steak, medium rare, with a firewhisky.Thank you." said Viktor as the waiter left. " I've heard that you're teaching at Durmstrang." said Hermione trying to strike up a conversation. " Yeah. It is really great. Igor vas (was) very nice to give me ze poztion." replied Viktor. There was a breif moment of silence. Luckily , the food came just then. " Thank you, sir." said hermione as she payed him. In about ten minutes they were both done eating and were getting ready to leave for Durmstrang. " Hold onto my arm." said Viktor as they apparated to Durmstrang. 


	4. The Students In DADA

Now , Hermione and Viktor were walking down a corridor that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. viktor entered first saying , " Students , I have someone for you to meet." He gestured for Hermione to come in. " This is Ms. Hermione Granger." he finished. Hermione looked at the students who were silent. " What is shhe doing here?!" said the rude voice of Draco Malfoy. " Draco , that is no way to address a guest." said Viktor taken aback. " What is she , your girlfriend?" asked a boy , maybe 19 , who had long black/brown hair, blue eyes , and tatoos. "Siroc." said Viktor warningly. " As a matter of fact she is my girlfriend." The class started 'oohing' and 'aahing'. All except Draco. He just had a great look of disgust on hos face.

" All right , let's get to the lesson." said Viktor. " Now , who knows what a boggart is?" asked Viktor. No one answered. " Does anyone know what a boggart looks like?" he now asked. " No one knows. Boggarts are shape-shufters. They take the shape of what a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so terrifying." said Siroc in a high pitched voice, mocking Hermione from when they were learning about boggarts with Proffesor Lupin. " Very good , Siroc." said Viktor, pacing the room. Draco was snickering , remembering that moment and seeing the look on Hermione's face. " Nice one." he said.

All of a sudden , a proffesor came in saying , " Oh , Proffesor Krum, come here quick. Bad accident in the quidditch ring." " Uh, I'm teaching--Wait! Hermione can you teach the class for me? Thanks!" he yelled hurridley rushing out the door. " But, Viktor--!" said Hermione as the door slammed shut on her face. Some of the students snickered. Hermione gave them a glare. Immeadiatley they stopped. " So...boggarts..." began Hermione. " Are you going to teach class or stutter the whole time?" asked Draco with sarcasim. Others began to laugh. " Do you all want to fail this class again ?I know it's remedial Defense Against the Dark Arts/" said Hermione angrily. Quickly , all the students stopped what they were doing and looked up. Quite a few of them , oncluding Draco , were blushing. But the only person that continued to misbehave was Siroc. " Excuse me! Mr...what's his last name?" Hermione asked. "Noir." someone yelled. " Mr. Noir, would you please stop--." Hermione could not finish her sentence because she just realized who was the obnoxious young adult in front of her. Noir is french for..Black, she thought.Sirius is alive! Forgtting her place as a teacher she rushed up to 'Siroc' saying , " How are you? How did you get out of the--" Realizing people were staring and that Viktor was back in the room she stopped. " Oh..eh ,Viktor. Role Playing." she quickly came up with , with a few stiffled giggles coming from behind her. " How did the class go ?" asked Viktor as some of the students started to leave. " Oh , it was fine." said Hermione , sort of lying. " So ,um.. would you like to become assistant DADA teacher? I asked Karkaroff and he agreed." said Viktor. Hermione was speechless. "Please! I'd get to see you more often and you'd get paid." said Viktor trying to bribe her. " Yes, I couldn't give up an offer like that." she said huggingViktor. All of a sudden she heardsomeone say " Give me a break." 'Siroc' was still in the room! " Oh, excuse me Viktor." Hermione said walking towards Siroc/Sirius. " It's greato see you again!" said Hermione hugging Sirius. ( It's a good thing Viktor just left the room.) " How's harry?" asked Sirius. "He's fine. Unless something came up besides your death and Dumbledore's" she answered. "So , how did you get out?" asked Hermione. " I helped him." said Igor karkaroff. All eyes turned towards the door as Viktor then walked in behind Igor. " Oh , Headmaster Karkaroff , you gave me a fright!" said Hermione. "So you want to know how I got Noir out ,eh? Well here's the story." began Karkaroff. 


End file.
